Glee Boyfriend Scenarios
by LeesaCrakon
Summary: I'll be doing scenarios for Finn, Mike, Artie, and Puck. Feel free to request! I don't do separate imagines for specific characters.
1. How You Meet

Finn:

Today was your first day at McKinley High School! You entered the busy hallways, nervously smoothing your (F/C) dress, which your mother had insisted you wore. The weight of your backpack quickly reminded you that you needed to find your locker and get your schedule. Putting a strand of your (H/C) hair behind your ear, you hesitantly made your way towards the general direction of the main office.

When the next period had begun, you were hopelessly lost. You groaned in frustration and tried asking a few of the other students if they could help you. All of them either gave you weird looks or completely ignored your existence. You were just about to lose hope when someone gently tapped you on the shoulder. You turned to see a tall, easy-on-the-eyes looking guy with a cute smile and a nice haircut.

"Hey, you look lost. Where are you headed?" the guy asked. You blushed at the fact that such a good looking guy would talk to you, and you shyly told him that you were new and you were trying to find the main office. The teen laughed and gestured for you to follow him.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Finn. Finn Hudson," he piped up, holding a hand out to you and giving you that winning smile. You happily shook his hand. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N). It's nice to meet you, Finn.

Mike:

You had thought your high school back in (where you live) was bad, but McKinley High was a thousand times worse. You hadn't even stepped in through the doorway when you found yourself doused in cherry slushie, staining your brand new (F/C) shirt. The two boys that had slushied you laughed and exchanged a fist bump before running off.

"Stupid football players," you muttered under your breath, making your way to the bathroom while squeezing out your hair onto the floor. Looked like your first day was already going down hill. After washing up as best as you could, you ran out of the bathroom to try and get to your next class only to find yourself crashing to the ground.

"I swear, if it's you two again I'll-" You started to shout, stopping abruptly when you saw the guy next to you on the ground. He was a cute Asian boy, tall and lean, with a sheepish smile on his face. He got to his feet and pulled you up as well.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you..." The boy's voice trailed off as he looked you up and down, seeing the red stain in your clothes. Your heart did a little leap in your chest as he let out a laugh, probably the cutest laugh you had ever heard in your life. "I guess you already got slushied, huh? Well, if you stick around me I can get them to leave you alone. I'm Mike Chang, by the way." You smiled at the sweet offer and the introduction before /"I'd like that Mike. And I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."

Artie:

You were already hating this school. Bullies were everywhere, the school was overrun by cheerleaders and jocks, and there wasn't a single friendly face in sight. You fought your way through the crowds, your (E/C) eyes burning with anger and annoyance. If you didn't get to your locker, you were going to be late for class!

"Hey, Wheels, I thought I told you to stay away from the field!" Your head whipped up as you heard the familiar voice of Mckinley's biggest bully, David Karofsky. You gasped when you saw the person he was a talking to you. A guy your age with glasses, brown hair, and was in a wheelchair! As Karofsky continued to taunt the guy with insults that made your skin crawl, the young man hung his head low and didn't even try to deflect anything he said.

"Hey! Leave him a lone!" you shouted, storming over to the Karofsky guy and smacking his hand away as he went to steal the guy's glasses. Both he and the guy in the wheelchair stared at you in shock, but Karofsky quickly regained his composure and smirked at you maliciously. You gulped as he started moving towards you.

"I don't hit girls, so I'll just leave you two ladies for now," Karofsky said with a laugh, leaving to go join his friends. "Hey... thanks for sticking up for me!" the guy in the wheelchair said, giving you a grin. You smiled back and she shook his hand when he offered it. "It was no problem. What's your name?"

"I'm Arthur Abrams, but you can call me Artie, cutie," he said with a wink, making you giggle. Who would want to make fun of a guy so charming? "I'll keep that in mind. I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."

Puck:

You had no idea how you managed to do it; this was literally your first day! But somehow, you had managed to land yourself in after school detention. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, very much aware of the way some of the guys were looking at you. You were almost certain that if a teacher wasn't here they would have made a move. And not in a good way. The door swung open and a hot guy with a mohawk came in, instantly silencing the room.

"Puckerman. How nice of you to join us," the teacher muttered, glaring daggers at the guy. He smirked and ignored him, but it instantly faded when he saw you and how uncomfortable you looked. He glanced at the guys gathered in the corner of the room and sat in the desk to your right. Almost instantly you felt the eyes leave you and you gave a sigh of relief. But, you were also curious. who was this guy?

"What's a fine girl like you doing in a hang out like this?" the guy suddenly asked you with a slight smile and what was supposed to be a seductive wink. You shrugged helplessly, not really knowing the answer yourself. The guy sighed and shook his head.

"With an attitude like that you won't last a day in this school. I've got your back. I'm Noah Puckerman, but most call me Puck," Puck said, sending another wink your way. You rolled your eyes. "I don't need protection, _Noah_. And I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."


	2. Becoming Friends

Finn:

Ever since your little incident where you got lost in the halls, Finn tried to keep a close eye on you. The two of you hung out a lot, and you even got to know his other friends in the Glee Club. You went to all of his football games to cheer him on, and it soon became a bit of a tradition for you to kiss him on the cheek whenever his team won a game. He met you at your locker between periods and the two of you would talk about whatever came to your heads, and when class was about to start you would say goodbye with a hug. You thought his slight ignorance of things was sweet and genuine, something that he was grateful and relieved for. You started off as friends, but maybe your friendship was growing into something more...

Mike:

To your surprise, Mike actually did protect you from getting slushied by the bullies at McKinley. A few days after you met your parents signed you up for dance lessons, and Mike turned out to attend the same studio as you. The instructor asked him to give you special attention, and to help you out if you had trouble with the dancing. This gave the two of you a better chance to talk. You exchanged numbers, and it soon became a normal thing for the two of you to hang out at the food court in the mall or Mike's house after school. You sometimes stayed up all night long texting back and forth, which drove you mom crazy whenever she caught you. Both of your parents and some of Mike's friends thought the two of you were dating, which you denied. But maybe, you wouldn't be able to deny it anymore...

Artie:

Thankfully, there were no more incidences where you had to come to Artie's rescue. Although everyone made fun of the two of you for your friendship, saying that Artie was just your pity case, the two of you didn't care. You attended all of Artie's geeky trivia competitions McKinley held in their library, comforting him when he lost and celebrating with him when he won. The two of you were soon never seen apart, and you knew Artie like the back of your hand. Rumors spread around the school that the two of you were an item. You started to notice how flustered those rumors made Artie, and how nervous he was starting to act around you and secretly, you hoped that those rumors wouldn't be just rumors anymore...

Puck:

After a few weeks at McKinley, you and Puck became official detention buddies. Not that you actually did anything, you were just guilty of association because the two of you were around each other so much. Puck insisted that he just hung out with you because you were super smart and he could cheat off of your school work, but he defended you from bullies and flirty guys like no tomorrow. It was almost like you had your own bodyguard! Not to mention that you'd been over to his house a few times, and his mom thought the two of you were dating. It was safe to say that the two of you were good friends, but sometimes you wondered if Puck had a little bit more than that in mind...


	3. Asking You Out

**Hey guys! So, I got a review that my stuff was unreadable, and I fixed the problem! Thanks for letting me know! Enjoy, and don't forget to FF &R!**

* * *

Finn:

Everything was perfect. The stage was lit, the note had been sent, I was wearing one of my dad's tuxes, and I had a bouquet of flowers in hand. I wasn't one to get nervous, but I was positively terrified. I hadn't always loved (Y/N), but after getting to know her, I knew she was the one for me. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, and if she said no...

I shook myself and sighed. There was no reason for me to freak out. I mean, there were tons of guys in this school that (Y/N) could choose to be with, but they were all stupid. She would never choose those guys! Hopefully, anyways. I tried not to daydream as I waited for (Y/N) to arrive, but I couldn't get her face out of my mind. Her gorgeous (E/C) eyes, her silky (H/C) locks, and her flawless (S/T) skin...

"Hello? Is someone there?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as (Y/N)'s voice drifted through dark Auditorium, and I grinned. I stepped into the light, my face flushing as (Y/N)'s eyes widened in shock, her mouth hanging open. I approached her slowly, not really sure of what to say.

Y'N) (L/N)... I really don't know what to say, except that you look absolutely stunning right now," I murmured, stepping off the stage. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, nothing too fancy, but she somehow made it seem like she was wearing an outfit fit for a princess. (Y/N) blushed cutely and I smiled,handing her the bouquet and taking her hand. I placed a small kiss on it before bending down on one knee. Cheesy, I know, but I didn't know what else to do.

"So, I'm going to cut to the chase. I love you, (Y/N). Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, my stomach churning. (Y/N) gasped and squealed, knocking me over slightly and flinging her arms around me. "What took you so long, idiot?! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

* * *

Mike:

I looked down at the small bouquet of white roses clutched tightly in my hands and sighed. Yesterday, Finn had asked the girl he liked to be his girlfriend, and I'd stolen the bouquet idea from him. I felt so unoriginal and bland, especially since this was for (Y/N). She only deserved the best, and I was settling for second best. I hoped she would still like the flowers, even if she didn't like roses, and maybe she would accept my offer to be her boyfriend. Everyone already thought we were dating, anyways...

I hid the roses in my backpack and entered the dance studio, prepared to approach (Y/N). I gaped at her I saw her dancing gracefully across the dance floor to (your favorite song), a bright smile on your (S/C) face, your (E/C) eyes closed slightly. I leaned against the doorway of the studio, smiling slightly. No one else was in the studio, just the two of us, and I knew it was the perfect moment.

I quickly rushed to (Y/N)'s side and joined her in dancing, making her gasp in surprise. "M-Mike! What are you doing here?" (Y/N) said, flashing me a beautiful smile that made my heart flutter. I knew it was now or never, so I took her hand and started to slow dance. The music was an upbeat, hip-hop song, but I still managed to lead (Y/N) in time with the music. She looked adorable with her (H/C) locks tied up in a bun, framing her confusion-filled expression. I stopped dancing and took off my backpack, reaching inside and pulling out the flowers.

"(Y/N), you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. When I saw you for the first time all covered in slushie, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." (Y/N) giggled softly, her (E/C) eyes shining, and I smiled wider, all of my anxiety gone. I gave her the flowers and held her free hand in mine, blushing a bit as she blinked in surprise. Taking a shaky breath, I continued.

"(Y/N), will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, holding my breath. (Y/N)'s eyes widened and a smile slowly stretched to a grin on her face. "Yes... Yes! I will!"

* * *

Artie:  
If I could pace, I would pace so much that a person could get motion sickness just watching me. Instead, I tapped the armrests of my wheelchair uneasily as I sat through the dull and boring Glee Club meeting. I know, Glee Club isn't actually boring, but I had something really important to do! And say. The rumors about (Y/N) and I were starting to get out of hand, and I thought I would shut everybody up but putting them to rest.

I was torn on what I should do. Ask (Y/N) out like I'd wanted to since the day she stood up for me, or truly put the rumors to rest and, in front of the entire school, tell her I couldn't hang out with her anymore. But I couldn't do that! The thought of (Y/N)'s beautiful (E/C) eyes filling with tears sent a metaphorical dagger right through my heart. I would never be able to hurt her like that. So that left one other option...

The Glee meeting ended and I went out of the Choir Room as fast as I could to meet (Y/N) at my locker, my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this! I sucked with relationships which was evident with my relationship with Tina, but I wouldn't let that stop me. I froze when I saw (Y/N) waiting for me at my locker, looking around as if she was searching for me. A big grin spread across her face and she waved when she spotted me.

 _It's now or never_ , I thought to myself, pushing myself over to her. My stomach was churning and I felt like I was going to vomit, but I managed to smile. (Y/N) opened her mouth to speak, but I put up a hand to stop her. She closed her mouth, a confused look on her face, and I realized with a start that there was no going back.

"(Y/N), I really like you. A lot. And I'm not just saying this because of the rumors and stuff. I-I... I want to be with you. So... What do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" I stammered out, my heart hammering in my chest. I yelped as (Y/N) rolled her eyes and slapped the back of my head.

"Took you long enough. I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

* * *

Puck:  
I came out with (Y/N) as we left detention together, and I tried not to let my gaze linger over her. She looked smoking today, with her (H/C) hair tied back in a ponytail and a book clutched tightly in her hands. She was muttering something under her breath, her head tilted to the side. Yes, I, Noah Puckerman, had a crush on (Y/N) (L/N), the school nerd and my detention buddy.

Today was the day I was going to tie the knot. I had nothing planned, and just decided to go with the flow. Whenever I felt like it was the right time, I would ask her to be my girlfriend. I had no idea if she she was going to say yes or not, but I hoped for the sake of my reputation and dignity that she would.

"You're being awfully quiet today," (Y/N) observed, smiling at me softly. I swallowed and mustered a smile, shrugging slightly. "Yep I've got a lot on my mind lately," I replied, and (Y/N) raised and eyebrow at me. "Like what?" My eyes widened and I grinned. This was the perfect moment. I smoothing wrapped an arm around (Y/N)'s shoulder and pulled her closer to me, comforted by the fact that she blushed heavily when I did so.

"I've been thinking about us, babe. I know that I'm not the best guy ever and you deserve someone so much better, but I can't stop thinking about you," I said. (Y/N)'s eye widened but she didn't say anything, staring at the ground as we continued to walk. I bit my lip, the few gears I had in my head turning as I tried to figure out what to say.

"I'll be your girlfriend, if that's what you're getting at," (Y/N) said, her awkward expression replaced with a smile.


	4. Singing A Duet

Finn:  
You were never really confident about your singing voice. Sometimes you helped Finn out when he practiced for a duet with Rachel, but that was just because he was always so sweet about it when he asked you, and you couldn't turn him down when he used those puppy dog eyes on you. Today was one of those days, and the two of you were on the stage together, you at the piano with a microphone next to you and Finn standing center stage with a microphone of his own.

"What song are we singing?" You asked, turning to look at your fidgeting boyfriend. Finn bit his lip and muttered, "'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. Can you play that?" You smiled as you noticed his blush and began to play. As the two of you sang, you closed your eyes and just let yourself be taken by the music, letting yourself not be so self conscious about your singing voice for just a moment.

When you got to the chorus, Finn grabbed your hand and gently pulled off of the piano bench, starting to dance with you as best as he could. You grinned as he spun you in circles across the stage, and you were both a laughing mess when the song ended. Finn gave you an affectionate kiss on the cheek before grabbing your hand and starting to walk off the stage.

"Hey, where are you going?" The familiar voice of Mr. Schuester greeted both of your ears, and you turned around to face the curly haired choir teacher. He was smiling slightly, observing the two of you in the way he would observe someone auditioning for the Glee Club. You shifted on your feet nervously and almost asked Mr. Schuester if you could leave when Finn gave you a sly smile.

"I think she should join the club, Finn. Thanks for recommending her," Mr. Schuester praised, and your face turned bright red. Finn had _planned this?!_ After Mr. Schuester informed you of the next glee club meeting and left, you turned to Finn with a scowl and your hands on your hips. He was so dead.

* * *

Mike:  
"Please (Y/N), this is the only time you have to do it! It's just a small duet, it'll be over!" Mike pleaded, grabbing your hands and trying to make you look at him. There was a duet competition going on in the Glee Club that he was a member of, and he had no partner to sing with. Of course, since you were his girlfriend, he had gone to you first.

"What's the song?" you asked with a sigh. Not even you were able to resist Mike's sweet smile. Mike whooped and tugged you into the choir room so the two of you could practice. He showed you the music and you outwardly groaned, shaking your head as you looked at the ridiculous song.

"You better pay me back after this," you said, sending a playful glare Mike's way. "Fine, fine. but come on! We need to practice!"

It was time to sing, and to your surprise, you weren't even a little bit nervous. The song was silly and weird, but it seemed like you and Mike were born to sing it. The Glee Club snickered slightly and sent you sly smiles when Mike introduced you as his girlfriend, but you just rolled your eyes and ignored them. They were just being their usual dorky selves.

"(Y/N) and I will be singing 'Sing!'. Hope you guys like it!" Mike said. He went to stand behind you and waited for the band to begin playing. There was a smile on your face the entire time the two of you sang, and you let out the occasional laugh at Mike's dancing and physical comedy. All of the members clapped and cheered when the two of you did a quick hug. Mike hugged you tightly and whispered a thank you into your ear, making your face flush and a shy smile spread across your lips.

"Now _that_ is a duet," a black girl, you were pretty sure her name was Mercedes, said with a grin. The other members murmured in agreement. "You should join, (Y/N)! It would be fun! We need a voice like yours!" Mike said encouragingly. You looked around at the eager faces of the glee club members, and something stirred within you. You belonged here. "I'd be happy be join you guys!" the glee club erupted into cheers as they welcomed their newest member.

* * *

Artie:  
"I don't know about this Artie," you muttered, looking up at the daunting stage. Due to both your personal desire and Artie's encouragement, you had decided to audition to join the glee club. But now they day was here, and you were starting to chicken out. Artie had attempted to make you feel better, but so far, nothing had worked.

"You'll be great, (Y/N). I could sing with you if you want. I know the words to this song by heart," Artie said with a smile, making your heart flutter. Mr. Schuester called you out onto the stage, and you took a deep breath before pushing Artie in his wheelchair onto the stage.

"Artie, I know you want to support your girlfriend, but shouldn't you-" "We're sing a duet, Mr. Schue. Is that alright?" Artie quickly interrupted. Mr. Schuester thought for a moment before shrugging and sitting back in his chair. "I guess it's alright. What are you guys singing?" You grinned.

"'Dancing with Myself. " Mr. Schuester was surprised at the selection since it wasn't originally written to be a duet, but he gestured for you to continue. You closed your eyes and listened as Artie began to sing, noting how he put emotion into his voice. When he gestured for you to take over you stumbled over the words for a moment, but you quickly picked yourself up and sang. Mr. Schuester was nodding in approval the entire performance, but the two of you didn't even notice as you sang in unison, smiling and dancing together in your own way. When the song was over you turned to Mr. Schuester nervously.

"Welcome to Glee Club, (Y/N)!"

* * *

Puck:

You stood in front of the Glee Club, frozen solid as they all stared at you expectantly. You couldn't believe that you had let Puck drag you into this. That stupid, no-good boyfriend of yours had somehow convinced you to try out for the Glee Club. He insisted that it would be fun, and you'd have the time of your life in there. You just had audition in front of every single one of the gleeks. Couldn't be too hard, right? They were all outcasts like you, bullied endlessly, and Puck was there. But for some reason, you were frozen.

Seeing your paralyzed state, Puck quickly walked up to you and whispered, "What song are you going to sing?" You blushed a bit. "Just Give Me a Reason, " you replied, and Puck grinned at you. He nodded to the piano man and took your hand, standing in the center of the choir room next to you. You closed your (E/C) eyes as the intro began to play, and tried to get lost in your favorite song.

As you started to sing, Puck gave your hand a reassuring squeeze and you opened your eyes again. The Gleeks were swaying back and forth to the music, some of them with their eyes closed and smiling, others with looks of pure astonishment on their faces. When Puck sang his part, and then the two of you began to sing together, the Glee Club let out a few whoops and cheers, and you swelled up with pride. Your voice became louder and more confident, and as the song came to an end, you were smiling happily with a flush on your cheeks as Puck gave you a winning smile.

"(Y/N), that was amazing! I think the vote is unanimous?" Mr. Schuester said, looking back at the members of the Glee Club. They remained silent for a moment before Kurt raised a hand and said, "May I be the first to say: That was flawless." You blushed darkly and a shy smile came on your face when the other Glee Club members clapped and nodded in agreement. Mr. Schuester smiled and and stood up to give you a pat on the shoulder.

"The yeses have it. Welcome to Glee, (Y/N)."


	5. You Get Bullied

**This scenario was requested by galacticgallows. Also, a little warning, this chapter contains some brief violence and language! You have been warned!**

 **I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to FF &R!**

* * *

Finn:

Bullies weren't an uncommon adversary for you when you attended McKinley High, but it had never gotten so serious that you felt you needed to tell a teacher. You never got slushied, or physically harmed, or even insulted too badly. The most you got were some offensive comments about your outfit or how you looked, but that was it. But then, word got around that you were dating Finn, and the bullying increased a hundred fold. You were getting slammed into lockers, pushed down stairs, called all sorts of horrible names, and a few girls from the Cheerios! even tried to beat you up. You were quieter, and tried to blend into the background. It didn't take long for Finn to notice.

"(Y/N), what's going on with you? You're acting so... different. Not like you at all," Finn said to you one day, as you met up at your locker like usual. You just shrugged silently, moving your (H/C) hair to block your face. "See, that's what I mean! You've never been this quiet before. It seems like you haven't talked to me in years," Finn muttered. You bit your lip and resisted the urge to cry in front of him and continued getting your books out of your locker. You could get through this on your own. Finn had his own problems, he didn't have to deal with yours too...

"Did I do something? Are you breaking up with me?" Your head shot up at the sound of the heartbroken words. Finn stared back at you silently, his shoulders slumped and his beautiful puppy dog eyes filled with silence. "No! No, it's not you! I... I just..." Your lip started to quiver and you stopped talking, afraid that if you continued you would burst into tears. Finn immediately pulled you into a hug and looked down at you with worried eyes, his head tilted slightly as he studied you with concern.

"Are you getting bullied, (Y/N)?" You (E/C) eyes widened and you quickly shook your head. Finn's expression hardened and he let go of you. "Tell me who they are!" he said coldly. "I'll kill them. They'll wish they were never born!" he snarled, and you let out a small gasp of horror. Finn looked dead serious, and you didn't want your boyfrend getting into any trouble. Just as you were about to tell him off, (B/N) walked by, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Finn, hey slut, how's your day been?" (B/N) said in an all-too cheerful voice. Finn's face turned bright red and he looked like he was about to explode. A tear made its way down your cheek and you quickly wiped it away, hoping Finn or (B/N) didn't notice. Unfortunately for you, both of them did. "Aw, is the whiny bitch going to cry?" (B/N) said, pouting out her lip and using a voice you would talk to a baby with.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Finn suddenly barked, moving to stand in front of you protectively. (B/N) rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, I know! That's, like, why I'm doing it!" (B/N) said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Finn's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "You're a girl, but I'm not afraid to punch you. Leave (Y/N) alone," Finn growled under his breath, his eyes shining with malice. You weren't surprised at all when (B/N) let out a squeak and nodded before quickly running off into the crowd.

"My hero," you said with a smile, kissing Finn on the cheek.

* * *

Mike:

Mike was well aware of the fact that you were being bullied. You confided in him about everything in your life, including how to deal with (B/N), a football player that didn't discriminate when it came to choosing his victims. Mike had told you everything you needed to know about keeping (B/N) away from from you, but so far nothing had worked against him. And today was one of the days where he decided to pick on you. You found yourself pinned against a locker, (B/N) standing in front of you with a smirk on his face and his green eyes holding a malevolent glow. one of his fists raised to punch you. You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for the hit you knew would come.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Your eyes shot open as Mike came barreling down the hall towards the two of you. (B/N) back away from you in surprise, only to be football tackled to the ground by your heroic Asian. You watched in horror and slight amazement as Mike pretty much beat the kid into the pavement, punching him so hard Mike broke his nose and, most likely, his jaw. Suddenly regaining control of your senses, you rushed forward and grabbed Mike by the back of his shirt, pulling him of of your bully. (B/N) groaned, clutching his bleeding nose and curling up in a ball on the ground.

"You're lucky I only gave you a broken nose, you bastard!" Mike snarled. Your eyes widened in surprise; you had never heard Mike swear before. "If you ever, _ever_ come near (Y/N), look at her, or anything of the sort, I will beat your ass!" Mike continued. He opened his mouth to say more and you grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the scene. He didn't fight you, just glared at the ground as he followed you obediently. You stopped when the crowd began to disappear and you were next to the bathrooms.

"You are really something, Mike Chang," you said, shaking your head in disbelief. Mike smiled a little and shrugged, clearly a bit sheepish about what he'd just done. "Well... you're my girlfriend, (Y/N). It's my job to protect you. And I always will."

* * *

Artie:

You were usually the one that had to save Artie from bullies. You'd pulled him out of porta potties, helped him un-duct tape the wheels of his wheelchair, retrieved his glasses from the toilet, washed the slushie out of his hair and shirt, etc. etc. But, today the tables had turned. All day long there were people whispering about you in the halls, pointing at you and laughing. Rude comments and wads of paper were thrown, and you had several people shove you into lockers. You were bewildered at the change, wondering what the heck was going on. You tried to ignore what everyone was saying, but it still hurt.

The calls of 'slut', 'bitch', 'whore', and so many other horrible thing were tossed about like hay in the wind when you were present. None of it made sense to you; you didn't dress to impress or to be showy, so why were people saying stuff like this?! And then, the worst thing you could have imagined happened. Artie found out, and he was not happy.

"This has been going on all day?! Why didn't you say anything, (Y/N)?!" Artie exclaimed, his expression horrified as you admitted how long this had been going on. "I don't know how it start though, or why, so I didn't say anything. I thought it would just blow over," you murmured. Artie gave you a look that reminded you of a kicked puppy and you bit your lip, suddenly feeling guilty for not telling him earlier what was going on. Tears were starting to well up in your eyes and you quickly looked away from your bespectacled boyfriend, not wanting him to see you cry. You let out a startled yelp when he grabbed your hand, but you still refused to look his way.

"(Y/N), I care about you, and I don't want stuff like this happening to you. Next time something like this happens, please tell me. Okay?" You nodded, knowing it was a promise you would keep.

* * *

Puck:

Bullies were the bane of your existence. The sexual slurs were constant, vulgar, and sometimes they were a little too specific for your comfort. Puck was usually there to send the bullies on their way, but today was a different story. Puck was out of school today, claiming to be sick, and you were left alone 5o fend for yourself. Nothing much happened throughout the day, which surprised you greatly, but then the school day ended. You walked home as quickly as you could, ignoring the wolf whistles of some of your usual tormentors. You didn't even realize you were being followed until one of the boys came up behind you and grabbed you by the arm.

"Hey sugar," (B/N) cooed with a smirk. "Why don't you come on over to my place? We could have some real fun." You nearly gagged when he winked at you in a way that was probably supposed to be seductive, but made him look more like a llama suffering from an epileptic seizure. You yanked your arm out of his grip and continued walking. "Hey, bitch, we're not done with you yet!" (B/N2) sneered, and you froze.

Turning, you said, "What did you just call me?" The boys laughed and continued to throw similar insults at you as they drew closer. You hugged your binders to your chest, your eyes swelling up as their words slowly began to take effect. You tried to hide your face, which only made the bullies laugh again. One grabbed you by the shoulders and made a kissy face, mocking you as another came up behind you and slapped your butt. You let out a squeak and tried to wrench away. Thiss wasn't bullying anymore; this was sexual harassment!

"Get your hands off my girl, you dirty-!" Your savior never finished his sentence, instead choosing to yank the two guys off of you and wrap his arms around your waist. You screamed and tried to pull away until you recognized your boyfriend, and you immediately relaxed in his arms. The boys started to back off, still smirking slightly, but looking wary as Puck glared after them. When they had gone, Puck's gaze softened and he hugged you protectively.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" he asked softly. You nodded, resting your head against his chest with a content smile.


	6. First Kiss

**To answer a question asked in a review, none of the girls in the show are the guys' girlfriends in this story. This is an x-reader story, hence the (Y/N), (H/C), E/C), etc. Anyways, hope that cleared things up, and I hope you guys like the scenario! I think this one is really cute! ^.^**

* * *

Finn:

It was really romantic and cheesy when you and Finn kissed for the first time. The two of you had been discussing some ideas for that week's Glee Club assignment, the greatest love ballads of all time, when Finn said he wanted to sing something for you. You giggled softly as he pushed you gently into one of the seats and ran up onto the stage.

"There's been something I wanted to ask you since we started dating, but I'm really bad with words," Finn began, and you smiled softly. How cute. "So... uh... I decided I'd ask you through song, as I usually do. I hope you'll say yes." Finn was blushing darkly as he nodded to the band behind him. You sat back, getting comfortable as Finn took a deep breath.

The intro to the song began to play and your (E/C) eyes widened. You immediately recognized the notes of "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer. Finn was swaying to the music as he sang, grinning and blushing brilliantly. You hid your mouth behind your hands and grinned widely, your eyes sparkling as Finn sang sweetly. The song ended sooner than you would have liked.

"I'm sorry if that was weird, (Y/N), but I didn't want to do anything you didn't want to, and I thought you might like something like this," Finn explained. Still grinning from ear to ear, you got up from your seat and ran up onto the stage, flinging your arms around Finn's neck.

"It wasn't weird. It was really sweet," you said, and Finn gave you one of his cute smiles of relief. "Are you gonna kiss me or what, dork?" you teased. Finn chuckled before he cupped your face in his hands, pressing his lips to yours gently. It was perfect.

* * *

Mike:

You had been super busy all week and you and Mike hadn't been able to hang out at all. One day while you were practicing a few particularly difficult steps you needed to have mastered by the end of the week, a pair of arms snaked around your waist and made you squeak in surprise.

"Mike, don't do that!" you whined, turning around and smacking your boyfriend playfully. Mike snickered and pecked you on the cheek affectionately before letting go of your waist and going over to the radio. He turned off the music and you frowned, huffing slightly as you realized your dance practice was being interrupted. Mike grabbed your hand and gave you your stuff before dragging you out of the studio.

"You're working too much, (Y/N). You and are going out tonight, no questions asked," Mike said firmly, putting up a hand when you tried to protest. You groaned and reluctantly followed him, squeezing his hand a little too tightly to show that you weren't all too excited.

"I need to learn those steps, you know that!" you snapped, slightly irritable from how tired you were. Miked tsked and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer and placing a kiss on your forehead. You sighed softly and leaned against Mike's well built frame, smiling a little.

"You worry too much," he murmured, and you were about to protest when Mike pressed a finger to your lips. "You talk too much too," Mike said, and the next thing you knew his lips were against yours. It took you completely by surprise, but in a way, that was the best part.

* * *

Artie:

"If I win this, you have to do whatever I tell you!" Artie proclaimed with a smirk as the two of you waited for the mathletes tournament to begin. You raised an eyebrow at your seemingly overexcited boyfriend, wondering just what he was up to. You were even more suspicious after you agreed to his offer, because he turned to the other members of his team with a grin and they all gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, it's about to start! I'll see you after, (Y/N). Wish me luck!" Artie said, waving at you happily before wheeling over to his team and waiting for the match to begin. You watched from the audience, giggling at Artie whenever he got frustrated or extremely excited. This round seemed different than all the other tournaments he'd been in. Artie seemed to have some sort of goal in mind besides winning, making you wonder what he wanted to ask you. It was no surprise when his team won and he came up to you triumphantly afterwards.

"Remember the deal? You have to do whatever I say for the next-" he glanced at the clock "-minute or so." You raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, ask away," you said with a smile. Artie gave you another childish grin and your smile widened.

"Kiss me." Your smile faded and you straightened, taken aback. Did Artie just... ask you to kiss him?! Really?! Artie saw your expression and his eyes flashed with panic.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry! If you don't want to you don't have to, I just thought.." Artie's voice trailed off and he looked down at his hands on shame. You looked at him in sympathy, knowing after his relationship with Tina he was terrified of offending you.

"No harm done," you said sweetly before placing your hands on Artie's shoulders and giving him a soft kiss. Artie's shoulders slumped in relief and he returned the kiss eagerly, making you smile.

* * *

Puck:

"So, you're saying that people don't believe you when they say I'm your boyfriend?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow. You sighed and nodded, poking at your cafeteria food halfheartedly. Your friends had called you an idiot, your parents were skeptical, and boys that hit on you scoffed when you brought up the school's bad boy. Puck grinned.

"I have an idea. Follow me," Puck said, getting up from the table and beckoning for you to follow him. Confused, you did as he asked and let him lead you to the center of the cafeteria, where he climbed up onto an empty table and beckoned for you to come up. Your face bright red, you took his hand and climbed up after him.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Puck bellowed, grinning widely as you gaped at him, along with everyone else in the cafeteria. He held up your intertwined hands for everyone to see, smirking when a few of the boys that had been picking on you cried out in disbelief.

"(Y/N) (L/N) IS MY GIRLFRIEND! ALL YOU SLIME BALLS OUT THERE WHO DIDN'T BELIEVE HER WHEN SHE TOLD YOU ARE IDIOTS!" Puck continued. You faintly heard someone call out, "Prove it!" and your face turned bright red. Puck's arm snaked around your waist and he pulled your closer, your faces inches apart.

"This okay?" Puck asked in a whisper. You nodded quickly and Puck smiled widely before kissing you deeply, making the rest of the cafeteria erupt into cheers.


	7. He Gets Jealous

**Requested by mitsuki on Quotev! Hope you enjoy it! Some of these will be sad. ;) One will be super short.  
**

 **(G/F/N) = Guy friend name**

* * *

Finn:

You and Finn were going out on a date to the movies. You were seeing the sequel to (F/M), which you had been looking forward to all year long. Finn acted like he wanted to go, but you knew he didn't and that just made the date more meaningful. When Finn went out to refill the popcorn bucket, a couple of guys you saw around school entered the theatre, talking in hushed tones as they tried to pick a place to sit. One of them caught your eye and smirked slightly before leaving the group and sitting in the seat next to you.

"Oh, sorry, this seat's taken," you said, trying to sound calm. The guy smirked and put an arm around your shoulders. You tried to scoot away but he just got closer to you.

"Hell yeah it is, by this super hot boyfriend of yours," he said, giving you a wink that you supposed was an attempt to look sexy, but it just made your stomach curl into a knot. You tried to push the guy's arm off of you, but he was stronger and moved it down to your waist, pulling you closer to him and turning to watch the movie. Your nose wrinkled in disgust and you wriggled uncomfortably in the guy's grip.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" somebody hissed, and you smiled with relief when you saw it was Finn. The guy looked up and his face paled slightly when he saw the enraged school quarterback. He quickly withdrew his arm from around you and got to his feet, moving out of the way so Finn could sit back down next to you and ran back to join his friends. Finn handed you the popcorn silently and wrapped an arm around you, putting his head on your shoulder. He didn't move an inch for the rest of the movie.

* * *

Mike:

Mike never got jealous. It's weird, and sometimes it bothers you a bit, but you don't really know why. Mike lets you have friends that are guys, hang out with the other guys at Glee Club, and even playfully flirt with other guys every once in a while if it didn't mean anything and both of you were just messing with each other. You're grateful that Mike can trust you.

* * *

Artie:

It was very easy for Artie to get jealous. He got jealous when he caught guys staring at you, when you spent time with other boys and he wasn't there, etc. You thought it was cute, but sometimes it got on your nerves. Like today, for example. You'd been talking to your friend, (G/F/N), a member of the track team, when Artie came up behind you and grabbed your hand. He practically dragged you away from him. You gave (G/F/N) a sheepish smile and followed Artie with a sigh.

"Artie, you're going to destroy all of my friendships if you keep this up!" you groaned. Artie didn't reply. He gave your hand a small squeeze and stopped, letting go of your hand and turning to face you. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that Mr. Pretty Boy was more important to you than me," Artie snapped, folding his arms across his chest. Your eyes narrowed and you bent forward, leaning on the arms of Artie's wheelchair until your faces were only inches apart.

"You know, I thought it was sort of cute at first when you got jealous, but now it's just annoying. (G/F/N) is my best friend, and I'm going to hang out with him if I want to! You can't control my life Artie," you said smugly, smirking as Artie's cheeks burned red. "Besides, why would I want to date him anyways? I'm not interested in him. He's like my bro-"

"Yeah well, _he_ has _legs_ ," Artie interrupted, looking down at his lap and sighing. Your angry glare faded as you heard Artie sniff and he took his glasses off to wipe his eyes. Smiling gently, you took both of Artie's hands in yours and kissed his nose. "Yeah well, _he_ isn't _you,"_ you replied with a soft chuckle, and your heart fluttered when Artie gave you a soft smile.

"You mean it?" Artie asked quietly. When you nodded, Artie reached up and hugged you tightly.

"Thanks, (Y/N)..."

* * *

Puck:

Puck got jealous all the time, being as fiercely loyal as he was. A guy stared at your butt? He'd be in the dumpsters at the end of the day. You got wolf whistled at? Puck would skip all of his classes and stay with you the whole day. A guy called you a rather gross name in an attempt to flirt with you? Puck would shove their head into the nearest water fountain and attempt to drown him. You were the only one that could calm him down, but even when you did, he would insist on staying with you and he would sulk around all day.

"He was flirting with you. That's not okay!" Puck hissed as you dragged him away from the boy whimpering and clutching a bloody nose on the ground. You rolled your eyes and smacked Puck lightly, not enough to hurt him but enough to startle him a bit. He scowled at you, but his eyes softened when he saw the playful smile on your lips.

"Honestly, you're so needy sometimes," you teased, and he scowled again. "But I love you." He grinned.

"Love you too, (Y/N)."


End file.
